doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mission to the Unknown (Inhaltsangabe)
Mission to the Unknown ist eine Episode der Serie Doctor Who. Sie lief in der 3. Staffel und ist der Prolog für den 21. Handlungsbogen The Daleks' Master Plan. Handlung Auf dem Planten Kembel ist ein Raumschiff der Erde bei der Landung verunglückt. Jeff Garvey, einer der Raumfahrer, erwacht im Dschungel und beginnt sich zu erinnern, dass er töten müsse. An der Absturzstelle versucht der Captain des Raumschiffs, Gordon Lowery, das Schiff zu reparieren, während ein Passagier, Marc Cory offenbar die Kompetenz besitzt, dem Captain Befehle zu geben. Garvey schleicht sich von hinten mit gezogener Waffe an den Captain, doch im letzten Moment wird er von Corey erschossen. Lowery ist entsetzt. Cory untersucht den Toten und entdeckt am Hals den Stachel einer Varga-Pflanze. Die beiden gehen ins Raumschiff zurück, da beginnt sich Garveys Körper wieder zu regen. Cory weist sich vor Lowery als Agent des Space Security Service aus und verpflichtet den Captain, ihm zu helfen. Er berichtet, dass vor einer Woche für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Raumschiff der Dalek gesichtet wurde. Nun vermutet Cory, dass die Dalek auf Kembel eine Basis errichten und wollte deshalb hier landen. Der Beweis für die Anwesenheit der Dalek sind die Varga-Pflanzen, die nur auf Skaro heimisch sind. Cory und Lowery versuchen Kontakt zu einem Frachter, der in dieser Gegend unterwegs ist, zu bekommen, doch die Kommunikation wurde bei dem Absturz beschädigt. Inzwischen ist Garvey zu einer der Varga-Pflanzen mutiert. In der Basis der Dalek werden Gesandte von 6 verschiedenen Planeten zu einer Konferenz erwartet. Die Position des abgestürzten Schiffes wurde ermittelt, ein Dalek-Trupp macht sich auf den Weg, die Eindringlinge zu vernichten. Agent Cory bemerkt, dass die Varga sich dem Raumschiff nähern. Sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und wollen eine Aufzeichnung in einer unbemannten Rakete, die ein Notrufsignal sendet, ins All schießen, um gerettet zu werden. Da nähert sich ein gewaltiges Raumschiff dem Planeten. Cory meint, es käme aus einer anderen Galaxie und Großes würde auf diesem Planeten geschehen. Der Dalek-Trupp nähert sich aus zwei Richtungen dem Schiff. Cory bemerkt eine Bewegung und flüchtet mit Lowery, die Rakete nehmen sie mit sich, um sie später ins All zu schießen. Aus sicherer Entfernung müssen sie mit ansehen, wie die Dalek das Raumschiff zerstören. Sie fliehen weiter in den Dschungel, wo Lowery versehentlich eine Varga berührt und so ein Stachel in seine Hand gelangt. Die Konferenz in der Dalek-Basis beginnt, doch einer der Abgesandten, Malpha, fürchtet die Anwesenheit von Menschen auf dem Planeten. Die Dalek versichern ihm, dass die Überlebenden Raumfahrer getötet würden. Schnell sind sich die Teilnehmer der Konferenz einig und feiern die so entstandene mächtigste Kriegsmacht im Universum. Die Eroberungen sollen bald beginnen, den Anfang will man mit der Erde machen. Das Gift der Varga beginnt in Lowerys Körper zu wirken. Die Mutation beginnt. Cory kehrt zurück und berichtet, dass er die Basis der Dalek gefunden und eine Durchsage mit angehört hat, die die Eroberungspläne der Allianz bekannt gab. Er bemerkt Lowerys merkwürdiges Verhalten. Mit letzter Kraft bittet dieser, ihn zu töten, was Cory augenblicklich tut. Er beginnt mit der Aufzeichnung seiner Warnung, kann sie jedoch nicht mehr rechtzeitig abschicken. Der Dalek-Suchtrupp hat ihn aufgespürt und tötet ihn augenblicklich. In der Dalek-Stadt feiert die Allianz ihren bevorstehenden Sieg über die Erde… Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben